落空的吻
by lafeuilleAres
Summary: 一个特殊的外勤任务，Agent May与Agent Coulson两人假办婚礼，却难掩真情。 今天，她是娇羞可爱的新娘，她是华美绝伦的女神，她是也勇猛无敌的战士。只是欠了她的东西要什么时候才能还给她？ - 本文采用Coulson作为视点人物，OOC预警。 -


Coulson记得这是自己第三次被叫到Director Fury的办公室。作为一个从Academy毕业不久的新人，他知道自己生活在别人羡慕的眼光中，然而他自己并不觉得这有多么幸运。四级的任务权限不仅意味着荣耀，更意味着责任和危险。事实上，那种羡慕的目光往往还会给他内心带来一阵羞愧。他不觉得自己有多么勇敢，甚至每次执行任务时，他都像踏上末日危途一样紧张，唯一能为他带来一丝慰藉的，只有那个总是自愿申请援助他的三级特工—Melinda May。

May是一个很特别的女孩子，至少他自己是这样认为的。对于May，他有一种说不出的感情，似乎她的举手投足都牵动着他的心。他喜欢她如沐春风般的笑容，喜欢她灿若星河般的眼眸。他想保护她，不让她受到任何伤害，然而糟糕的是，May的身手显然要比他好得多，所以每一次，毫无意外地，总是她保护他。

穿过幽暗的长走廊，Coulson在尽头左手边第一扇门旁停下来，伸出手轻轻敲了两下。

"请进！"，Fury局长的声音隔着厚厚的门依然洪亮而有力。

Coulson用了点力气，才将沉重的门板推开。他抬起头，目光在瞟向Fury局长的途中被一个娇小的背影劫持了去。Fury局长站在办公桌后默不作声，办公桌的对侧是两把红色的绒布面椅子，右边的椅子上，一个黑发少女转过身，手肘搭在胡桃木的椅子背上，指尖在面庞轻捻，玩弄着耳际的一缕发丝。少女的小鹿一般灵动的目光对上了Coulson的眼睛，朝他嫣然一笑。Coulson的心跳瞬间漏了一拍，他羞赧地张了张嘴，却没有发出半点声音。

"咳…"，Fury局长尴尬的咳嗽了一声，"Agent Coulson…"

Coulson麻木地转动脑袋，强制自己将目光从少女身上移开。"May—哦，不，我是说，Director Fury！"

"哈，伙计，终于"，Fury局长笑着摇了摇头，"你终于来了。啊，对，Agent May也在这里，" Fury向Coulson挑了挑眉毛，"你早就注意到了，不是么？"

"我…"，Coulson手心里全是汗，"我很感谢Agent May再次志愿相助。"

"哦不，你误会了，这次是我点名要她和你一起执行任务的。"

"哦？"，Coulson满腹疑惑中带着惊喜。

"怎么，你不愿意？"，May嘟了嘟嘴，戏谑道，"还是说你质疑Director Fury的决定？"

"不，我只是…"，Coulson的目光再度与少女的眼睛相会，他慌忙转过头，看向Fury，"只是感到有些意外。以往的任务，总是派我一个人执行，不知道为什么这次…"

"因为这次的任务，你没办法一个人完成"，Fury在椅子上坐下，翘起腿，身子微微后仰，瞟了一眼May，又眯着眼睛看着Coulson，"这次，我需要你们两个，假办一场婚礼。"

Coulson感到自己的脑袋"嗡"的一声，像是被打了一懵棍。"什，什么…？"。错愕之中，他竟觉得有些兴奋。他坐直了身子，猛然间发现Fury正一边观赏着他的反应，一边偷笑。

"是这样的"，Fury伸出右手食指敲了敲冷杉木的办公桌，"据可靠的情报，Kansas与Missouri边境上的河西城圣约翰大教堂内检测出有0-8-4的存在。我们这次的任务，很明显，就是要把它取回来。"Fury抬眼看看两个人，继续道，"据我们的情报特工反映，教堂的神职人员似乎并不知道这件0-8-4的存在。然而我们现在尚不十分清楚这些人的底细，所以无法判断他们是真的完全不知情，还是在有意隐瞒什么。"

"交给我们！"，May脸上的神色坚定而略带骄傲。

"哦，Agent May，我喜欢你信心十足的样子"，Fury深吸了一口气，"不过，这次的任务最好不要掉以轻心，因为—"

"等一下"，Coulson打断了局长，他有点痛恨自己总是慢半拍的反应，"那为什么我们要假结婚？我是说…这和取回0-8-4有什么关系？我们可以半夜潜入—"

"嗯哼，不行的"，Fury竖起右手的食指摇了摇，"如果只有你们两个人行动，或许你的想法可行。但是，这次前去，你们一行有十几位探员。"

"十几位？！！"Coulson与May异口同声地惊叹道。Coulson扭过头，看向May。May也正惊奇地看向他。两人面面相觑。

"是的，没错，十几位，包括我"，Fury饶有兴趣地打量着两人的表情，"这件0-8-4非常重要，或者说，非常危险，所以我们要不惜一切代价把它拿到。然而—"，Fury眉头微蹙，"为了避免伤及无辜，我们需要找一个能包场的理由—"

"原来如此"，Coulson深吸了一口气。他忽然感到莫名其妙地对这次任务有些期待。

* * *

Coulson也不明白这次的行动究竟为什么让他如此激动。他依然还是平时的那个神盾局四级外勤特工，依然向往常一样接受任务，服从命令，完成使命。按照Director Fury的指令，他换上了黑色的无尾礼服，小心翼翼地戴上了精致的黑丝缎领结，并在左侧外翻的衣领上别上了一小簇白色铃兰。他本不是个完美主义者，但今天，他在镜子前徘徊了很久，试图找出妆容装束上的每一个微小瑕疵，再用心仔细修复，直到每一个细节都做到了百分之百完美，他才动身上了婚车。

车子缓缓行驶，转过两个路口，在圣约翰大教堂的门前停下，Coulson小心翼翼地下了车，抻了抻衣角，随着神父步入教堂。他走过长长的红毯，停在圣坛之下。和煦的阳光透过教堂暖橘色与玫瑰粉的彩绘玻璃，映在地上，流光溢彩。Couslon转过身，背对圣坛，他环顾早已在宾客席等候的众多"亲友"。年轻的Agent Hill坏笑着向他使了一个眼色，相比之下，一旁年龄稍长几岁的Agent Hand则略显严肃。三位Koenig正在一边窃窃私语。Agent Blake则是一副绅士的样子。还有几位Coulson不知如何称呼的特工，他们的目光与Coulson相遇，纷纷向他点头致意。

Coulson正出神地打量着教堂里的每个人，只听见人群一阵扰动。他顺着众人的目光，向着红毯的尽头望去。他看见Fury局长挽着身着婚纱的May出现在教堂门口。两人缓缓向Coulson走来。

此时的May，一身象牙白色的缎面齐地婚纱，她的双肩与两臂被婚纱的衣袖包裹着，V字领口处只露出漂亮的颈部。伞装的裙摆简约大方，除了腰部的一条镂空花纹缎带，整件婚纱再无繁复装饰。May的面庞被头顶垂下的面纱笼罩着，直到她又走近些，Coulson才看清May的头发盘起，挽成一个长圆形的小髻环，髻环微微松散下坠，四周被洁白的小雏菊花环萦绕着。

May的右手挽着Fury，左手握着一束花捧。花捧上的白色丝缎半遮住她的手，向下微卷的绿叶簇拥之上，铃兰与马蹄莲交相辉映。Coulson不清楚这两种花意味着什么，只觉得它们配在一起很是好看。藕粉色的马蹄莲仰着娇柔的小脸，纯白无瑕的铃兰则羞涩地低着头。

两人越走越近，象牙白色的面纱轻柔地遮起了May小巧的面庞与精致的五官，Coulson的小新娘笼罩在暖光的氤氲之中，然而在朦胧间，Coulson还是分辨出了她脸上甜美的笑意。

May与Fury走到Coulson的面前停住了。Fury转向May，接过她手上的花捧，并将她的面纱缓缓掀起，别在发髻上的小雏菊花环后，May俊俏可爱的面庞露了出来。他俯下身，在May红润的小脸蛋上轻轻吻了一下，牵起她微微颤抖的手，用力握了一下，随即交到了Coulson的手里。

Coulson触碰到May微凉的肌肤，心头一震，仿佛一股电流穿心而过。May仰起头，她笔挺的鼻梁却在此时此刻意外显得柔和了不少。她眨了下眼睛，看着Coulson，娇媚一笑，灵动的双眸中藏着柔情。

"Melinda…"，Coulson睁大眼睛，入迷地看着她，痴痴地道出了她的名字。

任务，Fury，神盾局，0-8-4，Coulson把一切都抛到脑后，他甚至忘了这一切只不过是一场掩人耳目的戏。当下，他的心里满满的尽是与心爱的姑娘永结同心的喜悦，再也盛不下别的。

Coulson将May的手紧紧攥了好一阵，直到May调皮地向他使了个眼色，他才猛然回过神来，松开手，挽起May的右臂，两人走上了婚礼台，面对神父站住。

神父以浑厚而富有磁性的声音念起了祷词：

"愿世上一切美好都属于你们。愿圣父赐予你们坚韧的意志，愿工匠赐予你们鲜活的灵感，愿战士赐予你们无上的勇气，愿圣母赐予你们宽厚的慈悲，愿少女赐予你们永驻的青春，愿老妪赐予你们过人的智慧，愿陌生人也为你们祝福。现在，请你们宣誓。"

Coulson转过身，May也转了过来，两人略带羞怯地相向而立。他牵起May的手，紧紧握着，他感受到了指尖联动的心跳。May纤长的睫毛微微颤动，她抬起头，如水般灵动澄澈的双眸恰好对上了他的目光，两人视线交缠，深情凝望。

"圣父，工匠，战士，圣母，少女，老妪，陌路人：我是他（她）的，他（她）是我的。今日伊始，直至我生命最后的日子。"

Coulson贪婪地凝视着May的双眸，像是要窥进她的灵魂。他一字一句地与她一同诵读完誓词。他忽然觉得心潮澎湃。

"现在，我宣布你们正式结为夫妻"，神父满面笑容而不失端庄，"你们可以亲吻对方了。"

Coulson觉得自己脑袋发木，他无法思考，便毫无意识地把脸凑上前去。他的鼻子碰到了May的小鼻尖。他笨拙地闭上眼睛，感觉到May呼出的玫瑰般香甜的气息扫过他的面庞，那是幸福的味道。他的舌尖略过牙齿，微微张开了嘴。

"当心！！！！！"

"嘭！！！—"

期待中的吻没有落下。耳边枪声响起的同时，Coulson只感到自己被猛然推到在地。他睁开眼睛，看见May压在他身上。一旁的Fury局长转身扬腿侧踢，神父手中的枪飞了出去。"Hail Hydra"神父宣战般地大喊。身边的几位特工纷纷拔枪而起，与从教堂二层飞身而下的一群白衣人开战。

"脱掉我的衣服！"，May大声喊，她的两只手还紧紧地压在Coulson的双肩上。

"什么？"，Coulson瞪大眼睛。他也说不清究竟是瞬间紧张的战斗气氛，还是趴在他身上的May让他脑子里乱作一团。

"拉开我后背的拉链！"，May怒目而视，仿佛内心骂了他一万句白痴。

Coulson心慌意乱地伸出左手，勾住May的左肩，右手在在May的脊背上反复游走。"该死"，Coulson心想，拉链头到底在哪儿？

"Coulson，快！"

"好了"，Coulson终于摸到了拉链头，拽住用力向下一扯。他感到May在他身上一阵扭动，竟一阵脸红心跳。

象牙白色的婚纱从May的两肩滑落，露出她精致漂亮的锁骨。Coulson看呆了。

"快帮我！"，May强势地命令道，"帮我脱！"

Coulson慌忙中拉住褪去一半的婚纱袖子，用力向下扯。

"天啊，我就知道不该穿成这样的"，May焦急地抱怨道，"他们应该为外勤特工定制一套方便穿脱的婚纱！"May逆着Coulson用力的方向扭动着，将双臂褪出。

Coulson倾身向前，双手扶在May的腰间，向下按住鱼骨裙撑。May努力挣扎了一下，婚纱落地。May站了起来，反手扯掉头纱。瞬间，髻环散落，乌黑的发丝倾泻而下，她昂首后倾，甩了甩头发。

Coulson抬头，迎着教堂天顶入射的光，看着"破茧而出"的女战士。贴身的黑色软皮质紧身衣勾勒出她身体完美的曲线，右上臂银色暗纹的神盾局标志明朗醒目，深V型的战服领口让她胸前的一抹春色若隐若现，腰间的宽腰带一直延伸到平坦的小腹。她双侧大腿上各系着一条绑带，左腿的绑带上别着一支轻型M&P手枪，右侧的是一支格洛克手枪，而小腿则被高筒战靴包裹起来。

"Damn！"，一声感叹控制不住地滑出口，半坐在地上的Coulson随即动弹不得，仿佛被施了石化魔咒。

"起来战斗！"，May用命令的口吻向Coulson大喊。Coulson握住May伸出的手，借助她的力量，晃晃悠悠地站起来。

他看到May纵身腾起，凌空的瞬间双手将两只枪拔出，对准正在与Agent Hill大战的白衣人，扣动了扳机。"嘭，嘭"两声，白衣人应声倒地。

一个高大的身影从Coulson的左侧袭来，向他开枪。他俯身翻滚，躲过子弹，把左手伸进礼服内侧夹层的口袋，摸出手枪。高大的敌人直奔Coulson而来，他开枪射击，打中了对方的右肩。对方惨叫一声，左手捂住伤口，右手的枪滑落。Coulson伺机上前，抬腿横扫，对方倒地，Coulson对着他的腹部开了两枪。

正在Coulson为成功扳倒一个敌人而沾沾自喜之时，一个身形轻巧的白衣人飞身翻腾到Coulson身旁不足三英尺的地方，对方伸手就是一拳。Coulson伸出左臂格挡，不想右臂却被对方从背后掰过，手中的枪就这样被被夺走了。对方双手持枪对准Coulson，"嘭"的一声，"完蛋了！",Coulson默念。

然而，预料中的痛感没有袭来，Coulson低头看见自己的身上并没有任何子弹穿孔，反而对面的人脑浆迸裂，晃悠了两下，栽倒在地。

"不客气"，May手里举着枪，站在一侧不远处，"最后一颗子弹救你了"，她向Coulson翻了一个白眼，左臂格挡住后方袭来的白衣人，随即转身投入了新一轮战斗。Coulson红着脸，俯身捡起枪，反手瞄准并打中了May身边的一个敌人，算是向她道谢。

教堂内的白衣人大多横七竖八地躺在地上，显然神盾局一行人已然占了上风。Coulson正在提前构想胜利的喜悦之时，忽然感到脑袋被重重地从后方敲击，他一阵眩晕，想努力站稳，却被一个身形健硕的白衣人从后方锁喉。他尝试抬起胳膊肘击对方，却无奈力量不足，他拼命地挣扎，眼睛的余光瞥见了依然在与神父激战的Fury局长。神父显然不是个普通人类，Coulson不知道自己为什么会产生这种奇怪的想法，大概是因为神父能够不费吹灰之力地举起一排长椅。神父的力量之大显然是不言而喻的，更不要说他的灵活度貌似与May不相上下。

"该死，如果我能像May一样就好了"，Coulson憎恶自己的格斗能力比May逊色太多。这样，至少他能挣脱锁喉白衣人，与Fury局长一起对付神父。Coulson继续挣扎着，他试图抬起小腿向后踢，却被背后的敌人强行扭过身按到在地，紧接着就是脑袋上挨了坚实的一拳。Coulson在绝望中抬起头，他再一次看到了May，May撂倒了身边最后一个对手，转过身。他羞愧地把求救的眼神投向她。

May的目光扫过Coulson，继续向前延展。显然她也注意到了Fury那边的战况。May愣了片刻，向着Fury的方向奔过去，然而她的目光却转了回来，眼睛一直看着Coulson，她的眼神中闪过一丝的犹豫，之后便是决绝。

Coulson被按在地上一顿暴打，过度的挣扎已经使他已经完全失去了反抗的力气，他感到嘴里一股咸腥。快要晕厥的恍惚中，他听见了一阵激烈的打斗声，像是冷兵器擦出火花般的猛烈碰撞，又像是人体血肉四溅般的恐怖噪声。他忽然感到了前所未有的担忧，他担心Fury局长发生什么意外，但他更担心他的黑发小姑娘受到伤害。Coulson左手撑地，拼命扬起上身，想看看到底发生了什么，不料迎面又是一拳袭来，眼前一片漆黑中闪烁着几颗金色的小星星。就在近乎绝望之时，他忽然觉得后脊梁上被紧紧按着的负重感消失了，没有拳头再次落下，没有人再与他扭打。他甚至无需再挣扎，他感觉自己自由了。

平静—

好一阵始料未及的平静—

Coulson睁开眼睛，他看见了May。May右手握着一只因猛烈敲击而弯曲的生锈铁棍，左手向他伸出，嘴角微微勾起，担忧的神色中略带揶揄。

真好。有她的世界真美好。

Coulson如释重负地露齿一笑，鼻子里淌出的血掉进嘴里。他伸出手紧紧握住May的手，贪婪地感受着她掌心里的温度。May一把将他从地上拽起来。

Coulson打了一个踉跄，平衡了一下重心，终于稳稳站住。May就站在他面前，她把左手中的铁棍"当"的一声扔到一旁。

"你看起来真美！"，Coulson鬼使神差般地脱口而出。May噗嗤一声笑了，她的眼圈忽然间变得红红的，紧接着，Coulson感到自己被拥入一个温暖的怀抱。

激战过后，Fury将还没有倒地的特工们召集起来，两两分组。为了确保新收缴来的0-8-4的安全，Fury将早已准备好的六个一模一样的加密盒子分别下发给六组特工，除了Fury，没有人清楚每个盒子里究竟装着什么。每一组搭档搭乘不同的交通工具，分别将盒子送到神盾局六个不同的分部。Coulson与May自然而然地被分到了一起，按照Fury局长的指示，他们需要护送盒子从Kansas一路北上，途经Iowa与Wisconsin绕路，最终由北部进入Illinois，送达神盾局芝加哥分部。

* * *

秋日的夕阳用柔情给万物镶上了一层金色的毛茸茸的边框。Kansas东侧与Missouri交界的边境之地，大片金色的麦田中夹着一条笔直通天的公路。一辆红色的车子疾驰而过。

Coulson坐在副驾驶的位置上侧着头，看着左侧的少女。此时此刻，他的眼睛里，脑海里，心里，全是她。

"哎，可惜了"，May双手轻轻搭在方向盘上，摇了摇头，"我的婚纱好像没有带回来。本来还想下次结婚的时候穿呢。"

"下次结婚…？"，Coulson心中顿生醋意，他随即又觉得自己很好笑。

"你可真行"，May揶揄道，"执行任务的时候毫无警惕性可言，竟然在亲我的时候还闭着眼睛。在Academy上学的时候，没有人教过你出勤时要时刻观察周边情况么？"

"我那是百分之百投入任务！"

"你那是百分之百送死！"，May的语气十分不屑，她嘟起了嘴，"对了，你还欠我一句话呢。"

"谢谢你救了我，再一次"，Coulson无奈地道谢。他瞥见May的嘴角浮现起一丝得意的笑容。"我就知道你想听这句。"

"我就是怎么也听不够"，May的神色更加得意，"所以…你打算怎么谢我？"

"嗯？一句谢谢还不够？我这个人可是不轻易向别人道谢的！"，Coulson突然挑了挑眉毛，"不然，我把刚刚在教堂里没完成的那个吻补给你？"

"讨厌"，May露齿而笑，分明一副很开心的样子，"先欠着吧。只是下次补给我的时候，希望不是在千钧一发的激战中。"

"那恐怕要欠很多年了，考虑到我们最近或许还要接到不少出勤任务。"，Coulson笑着，无奈地眨了眨眼睛，"也说不定你嫁给别人了，我就再也没有机会吻你了"，他尽量用打趣的语调掩盖内心翻涌起的莫名伤感，"再或者，也许我等不到吻你的时候，就在执行任务的时候殉职了…"

"住嘴，Phil"，May显然没把Coulson的话当做幽默，"不许胡说。"

"怎么？如果有一天你不再做外勤，不再和我一起出任务"，Coulson无奈地摇摇头，"没有你在我身边一同战斗，谁说得准发生什么。毕竟，我毫无警惕性可言—"

"你想多啦"，May笑起来，眼睛弯弯的，"我怎么可能离开外勤岗，我就是为做外勤而生的。再说…"，May的脸颊被车窗外的斜阳染上了一抹红晕，她没有说下去，只顾偷笑。

"嗯？"，Coulson十分想知道May那没有说出口的半句话究竟是什么。

"没什么"，May脸上的绯红映衬着她可爱的少女气质，她压低嗓音，声音小得让人几乎听不到，"再说，我怎么可能离开你…"

Coulson笑了，他没能分辨出了这句话，但也不想再追问。毕竟她害羞可爱的样子就足够让他傻笑着沉醉很久了。

我是她的，她是我的。今日伊始，直至我生命最后的日子。Coulson默念着。

他看向窗外，暮色中的夕阳温暖而不耀眼，公路两侧的麦田随着傍晚的微风翻涌起金色的浪。

* * *

完

* * *

写在后面：

平生第一次为Philinda产粮，有不尽如人意的地方，请多多包涵。其实本来想写一个小甜饼的，结果写到最后竟然觉得有点儿虐？！还请各位不要拿小刀刀捅我。以后如果再产粮，我会努力多放点糖。

关于文中的内容，有以下几点非本人原创，或者借鉴了其他作品灵感的地方，我做一下注释：

显然，大家都看出来了。Coulson和May宣读的那段婚礼誓词出自马丁老爷子的《冰与火之歌》。原文为：Father, smith, warrior,mother, maiden, crone, stranger, I am hers(his), and she (he) is mine, from this day until the end of my days. 虽然这一段话用在教堂婚礼中并不是十分妥当，但是无奈本人对这段誓词实在太爱了。尤其是看了《权游》S7E7里Lyanna Stark和Rhaegar Targaryen的婚礼，更是久久不能释怀。于是在本文中，用到了我最爱的CP的婚礼上。

May的婚纱描写借鉴了Meghan Markle与哈里王子大婚时穿的那件，在Meghan婚纱的基础上略作了一点改动。Meghan的裙子比较贴身，May的裙子则是伞装的（毕竟大腿上别着枪），一字肩改成小V字领，以防里面穿的战服穿帮。腰间加了些装饰物，因为毕竟战服也有腰带，外面婚纱的腰部如果不平滑会显得不自然，所以加个装饰性腰带掩饰一下。

May的战服就不用说了，自然是借鉴了Black Widow的那身行头。

Coulson在车内向May道谢那段，借鉴了《Agents of Shield》S4E14两人年轻时在苏联出任务时的片段。

关于May婚礼上用的花捧的小说明—藕粉色马蹄莲的花语：爱你一生一世。铃兰的花语：幸福归来。


End file.
